vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (kurz TNA oder auch TNAW) ist eine US-amerikanische Wrestling-Liga, die von Jeff Jarrett und dessen Vater Jerry Jarrett im Mai 2002 gegründet wurde. Sie ist jetzt im Besitz von Panda Energy International. Das Unternehmen ist unter dem Namen TNA Entertainment, LLC eingetragen und hat seinen Sitz in Nashville (Tennessee). TNA war ursprünglich Mitglied der National Wrestling Alliance und in den Anfangsjahren unter dem Namen NWA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (NWA/TNA) bekannt. Die Promotion trat aber schon 2004 aus diesem Wrestling-Dachverband aus. Entstehung Nach der Schließung der WCW und ECW im Mai 2001 verlor die als Southern- und Cruiserweight-Wrestling bekannte Kampfart ihre wichtigsten Plattformen. Diese Marktlücke wollte TNA nutzen und somit Fans gewinnen, denen das Produkt der nun marktbeherrschenden WWE nicht zusagte. Am 10. Mai 2002 wurde dann von J Sports Entertainment (eine Firma mit Jeff Jarrett als Geschäftsführer und dessen Vater Jerry Jarrett als Präsident) TNA Wrestling gegründet. Total Nonstop Action hielt seinen ersten wöchentlichen Pay-per-View am 19. Juni 2002 in Huntsville (Alabama) ab. Während andere Ligen, wie World Wrestling All-Stars, die die Lücke nach Schließung der WCW und ECW nutzen wollten, wieder von der Bildfläche verschwanden, hat TNA sich behaupten können. Die Gründung von TNA war für Jeff Jarrett eine neue Chance, nachdem er nach dem Scheitern der WCW bei Vince McMahon keine Arbeit finden konnte. Nach der Gründung verlor TNA viel Geld, was dazu führte, dass der Hauptinvestor, die HealthSouth Corporation die finanzielle Unterstützung zurückzog (HealthSouth hatte selbst Probleme, es gab Ermittlungen wegen Abrechnungsunregelmäßigkeiten). Im Oktober 2002 verkaufte Jerry Jarrett daher seine Mehrheitsbeteiligung an das Privatunternehmen Panda Energy International. Am 31. Oktober 2002 gründeten Panda Energy und J Sports and Entertainment die privatrechtliche TNA Entertainment LLC (J Sports and Entertainment wurde später aufgelöst). Jeff Jarrett wurde Vizepräsident, während Dixie Carter, die Tochter des Vorsitzenden und Geschäftsführers von Panda Energy, Robert W. Carter, der ein ehemaliger Publizist für TNA war, zur Präsidentin ernannt wurde. Panda Energy besitzt 71 % von TNA Entertainment, LLC. TNA verlor seit der Übernahme durch Panda Energy jedoch weiterhin Geld (schätzungsweise Ausgaben von 1.000.000 $ pro Monat ohne Berücksichtigung der Einnahmen), aber Panda Energy hat sich trotz Kaufangeboten durch andere Unternehmen wiederholt zu ihrem Engagement bei TNA bekannt. Geschäftsmodell / Geschichte thumb|Die Impact! Zone, wo die meisten Fernsehaufzeichnungen stattfinden Das ursprüngliche Geschäftsmodell von TNA war in einigen Punkten anders als das der WWE. Durch den Verzicht auf Tourneen und freien wöchentliche Sendungen sollten die Kosten niedrig gehalten werden. Das System der Programmgestaltung bestand ursprünglich aus wöchentlichen Pay-Per-Views im Kabelnetz. Die wöchentlichen PPVs wurden für 9,95 $ angeboten, also wesentlich günstiger als die monatlichen Großveranstaltungen der WWE. Die Shows wurden ab März 2004 schließlich mit einer Verzögerung von 6 Monaten auf dem Wrestling Channel frei übertragen, was der erste Schritt der Organisation in den internationalen Markt war. Erste Berechnungen zeigten, dass ca. 50.000 PPV-Käufe pro Woche benötigt wurden, um kostendeckend zu arbeiten. Die tatsächlichen Zahlen lagen laut Dave Meltzer vom Wrestling Observer Newsletter jedoch nur zwischen 5.000 und 15.000 Käufen pro Woche. Nach 111 Wochen musste TNA am 9. September 2004 daher die wöchentlichen PPVs einstellen. Am 7. November 2004 veranstaltete TNA den ersten dreistündigen PPV Victory Road 2004 der Organisation, welcher etwas über 10.000 Käufe aufweisen konnte. Am 4. Juni 2004 begann man mit der Ausstrahlung der Sendung TNA iMPACT! auf dem Sender Fox Sports Net. iMPACT! wurde dienstags in den Universal Studios in Orlando (Florida) aufgezeichnet und freitags zwischen 16 und 17 Uhr auf FSN in den meisten Märkten (inkl. Europa und Asien) ausgestrahlt. TNA kaufte eine Stunde Sendezeit auf FSN für 30.000 $ pro Woche, was hauptsächlich durch die wöchentlichen PPV-Einnahmen finanziert wurde. Bei dieser Show verwendete TNA zum ersten Mal den sechseckigen Ring. Am 27. Mai 2005 wurde die letzte Episode von iMPACT! auf Fox Sports Net ausgestrahlt. iMPACT! erreichte während der Ausstrahlungsdauer eine durchschnittliche Einschaltquote von nur 0,2. TNA stand nun außer den monatlichen PPVs ohne TV-Deal da und arbeitete deswegen ab 1. Juli 2005 mit RealNetworks zusammen, um iMPACT! von der offiziellen Website mit dem RealPlayer auszustrahlen. Außerdem wurde der Download von iMPACT! mit BitTorrent freigegeben. Gleichzeitig begann man einen profitableren Vertriebsweg im TV zu suchen. Zuerst gab es Verhandlungen mit WGN, die jedoch zu keiner Einigung kamen. Daraufhin wurde mit dem Sender Spike TV verhandelt. Am 21. Juli verkündete TNA, dass man einen Vertrag mit Spike TV hatte und iMPACT! als Teil des sogenannten "Slammin' Saturday Night"-Blocks ab Herbst 2005 ausgestrahlt werden sollte. Vom 27. September 2005 bis zum 28. März 2006 wurden jeden zweiten Dienstag zwei Episoden von iMPACT! aufgenommen. Die erste Folge wurde am 1. Oktober 2005 ausgestrahlt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Deal mit Fox Sports musste TNA für die Sendezeit nicht bezahlen; dafür durfte Spike TV die Werbezeit verkaufen. Bis März 2006 war der Sportgetränkehersteller Morphoplex Hauptsponsor von TNA und zahlte monatlich 200.000 $ an TNA. Am 7. November 2005 wurde ein Vertrag mit Midway Games unterzeichnet. In der Vergangenheit waren Videospiele eine wichtige Einnahmequelle für andere Wrestling Organisationen. Das Spiel, das den Arbeitstitel TNA iMPACT! hat, sollte im Laufe des Jahres 2008 für Playstation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360 und Wii erscheinen. TNA hielt am 17. März 2006 die erste Houseshow in der Compuware Sports Arena in Plymouth, Michigan ab. Es wurde zunächst eine Vereinbarung mit der United Wrestling Federation unterzeichnet, wodurch man eine Reihe von TNA-Houseshows in den Bundesstaaten am Atlantik und im Südosten veranstalten konnte, die Mehrzahl sollte in Virginia stattfinden. Diese Vereinbarung wurde inzwischen jedoch aufgehoben, sodass TNA fortan eigene Houseshows produziert. Nachdem Spike TV am 6. Februar 2006 verkündete, TNA würde einen Sendeplatz in der Hauptsendezeit erhalten, wurde am 14. März jedoch bekanntgegeben, dass iMPACT! stattdessen donnerstags um 23:00 Uhr nach der UFC-Show „The Ultimate Fighter“ ausgestrahlt werde. Die Wiederholung wurde auf Samstag, 23:00 Uhr verschoben. Wegen der neuen Sendezeit wurden die Episoden jeden zweiten Montag, beginnend mit dem 10. April 2006 aufgenommen. Die vorletzte Samstagsfolge von iMPACT! am 1. April 2006 wurde gegen die WWE Hall of Fame-Zeremonie auf dem Sender USA Network ausgestrahlt, womit TNA- und WWE-Programme das erste Mal gleichzeitig liefen. Diese Episode erzielte das schlechteste Rating seit November 2005. Die Versetzung auf einen Sendeplatz um 21:00 Uhr wurde im September 2006 erneut angekündigt und wurde am 16. November mit einer 2-stündigen Spezialausgabe vollzogen. Jedoch wurde iMPACT! bereits eine Woche später wieder mit der gewöhnlichen Sendezeit ausgestrahlt. Der Vertrag mit Spike TV lief Ende September 2007 aus, doch man konnte sich erneut einigen. Seit dem 4. Oktober 2006 strahlte TNA seine Hauptsendung nun zwei Stunden aus. Inzwischen ist der Aufzeichnungsrhythmus vom TNA sehr unregelmäßig. Meist werden die Impact! Sendungen vor einem PPV innerhalb weniger Tage aufgezeichnet. Danach veranstaltet TNA meist mehrere Houseshows und überträgt danach den PPV live. In den vergangenen Jahren fanden lediglich drei PPVs außerhalb der Universal Studios statt, 2008 sollen nur noch drei der zwölf dort veranstaltet werden. thumb|Jeremy Borash mit Gail Kim, 2007 Im April 2006 verkündete TNA eine Partnerschaft mit YouTube, womit YouTube exklusives Videomaterial, wie z.B. Zusammenfassungen von iMPACT! veröffentlichen darf. Auf YouTube kann man sich mehrmals die Woche "TNA Today", eine interaktive Show, welche von „JB“ Jeremy Borash moderiert wird, ansehen. In der Sendung gibt es Interviews mit TNA Wrestlern und "Deal of the Day" mit Don West zu sehen. Außerdem gibt es bei TNA Today Matches zu sehen, die für den internationalen Markt aufgezeichnet werden. TNA versucht so, seinen Bekanntheitsgrad noch zu steigern. Am 23. Oktober 2008 führte TNA für Impact! und die monatlichen PPVs das HD-Format ein. Anlässlich dieses Ereignisses wurde iMPACT! Live aus dem Hard Rock Casino in Las Vegas,NV übertragen. Die folgenden Sendungen wurden in einer umgebauten iMPACT!-Zone aufgezeichnet. Personalien Booking-Komitee Die Folgen von iMPACT! und die Pay-Per-Views werden von einem Komitee, angeführt vom ehemaligen Wrestler Dutch Mantell sowie den restlichen Mitgliedern Vince Russo und Jeff Jarrett konstruiert. Dixie Carter als Präsidentin von TNA Entertainment hat ein Vetorecht] für alle Entscheidungen. Vor der Schaffung des Komitees war nur eine kleine Zahl von Leuten mit dem Booking beschäftigt. Teilweise war die Position des Bookers auch gleichzeitig mit der Kamerarolle des Generalbevollmächtigten verbunden. Seit Vince Russo wieder Teil des TNA Booking-Komitees ist mehrten sich Diskussionen über die Abläufe der Shows in sehr vielen Wrestling-Foren, da Russo doch sehr kontrovers arbeitet und in der Szene als Hauptverantwortlicher für den Untergang der damaligen WCW angesehen wird. Autoritätspersonen Generalbevollmächtigter (Director of Authority) Zwischen dem 23. Juli 2003 und dem 16. Juni 2005 hatte der Generalbevollmächtigte auch die Kamerarolle des Generalbevollmächtigten inne. Drei Leute hatten diese Position: Erik Watts, Vince Russo und Dusty Rhodes. Diese Position wurde abgeschafft, nachdem Dusty Rhodes die Company verließ. * Erik Watts (23. Juli 2003 bis 28. Januar 2004) * Vince Russo (18. Februar 2004 bis 7. November 2004) * Dusty Rhodes (7. November 2004 bis 16. Juni 2005) NWA Championship Committee Das NWA Championship Committee war eine Gruppe von Wrestlingveteranen, die als Schiedsrichter agierten und in einem Match, das nach dem Zeitlimit Unentschieden war, einen Sieger bestimmte. Das Komitee bestand aus Harley Race, Larry Zbyszko und Terry Funk, Funk wurde später durch Roddy Piper ersetzt, der aber nie im Fernsehen erschien. Nachdem Race und Piper die TNA verlassen hatten, hörte das Komitee im Prinzip als Gebilde für die Kamera zu existieren auf, obwohl es für Angles immer noch verwendet wird. Zbyszko, das einzig verbliebene Mitglied des Komitees arbeitet immer noch für TNA und wird als "NWA Championship Committee"-Mitglied betitelt. TNA Management Im Oktober 2005 begann Larry Zbyszko wiederholt von einer unklaren Autorität zu reden, die er immer nur als "TNA Management" bezeichnet. "TNA Management" wurde in der Vergangenheit von "Special Referee" Earl Hebner, "Berater" Dave Hebner und "Bote" Christy Hemme repräsentiert. Das neue Gesicht des "TNA Management" war seit TNA Slammiversary vom 18. Juni 2006 Jim Cornette. Wissenswertes Die Shows werden in den Universal Studios in Orlando (Florida) produziert, wo auch die ehemalige WCW ihre Show aufzeichnen ließ. Die Hauptshow der Promotion, TNA iMPACT!, wird wöchentlich ausgestrahlt. TNA ist die erste US-amerikanische Promotion, die im Gegensatz zum gewöhnlichen viereckigen Ring ausschließlich einen sechseckigen Ring benutzt. Außergewöhnlich an TNA ist außerdem, dass hier Titel auch durch Disqualifikation oder Auszählen den Besitzer wechseln können, was in anderen Organisationen unüblich ist. TV-Produkte Pay-Per-Views Ursprünglich veranstaltete TNA wöchentliche PPVs und verzichtete dabei auf frei empfangbare TV-Shows. Nach der Umstellung auf ein monatliches Modell fand der erste PPV im Jahr 2004 unter dem Namen Victory Road statt. Der wichtigste PPV bei TNA ist Bound For Glory. Dieser spielt für die Liga eine ähnliche Rolle wie WrestleMania für die WWE und wurde im Oktober 2006 als erster TNA-PPV außerhalb von Nashville oder Orlando veranstaltet, da er in der Motor City Detroit, Michigan stattfand. Außerdem hat TNA folgende PPVs: * Final Resolution * Against All Odds * Destination X * Lockdown * Sacrifice * Slammiversary * Victory Road * Hard Justice * No Surrender * Bound For Glory * Genesis * Turning Point Weblinks * Offizielle Website von TNA Wrestling Kategorie:Wrestlingverein Kategorie:USA Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance